


You can have half

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [11]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: Clearing his throat, Emu folds his legs indian style on the couch and faces Parad, squaring his shoulders. "Um...I know I can't offer much but since you're starting a new chapter in your life, I was hoping that you can have half...that is, if you want?""Eh?" Blinking rapidly, Parad then squints at him as he unconsciously mirrors his position. "Half of what?"Emu takes a deep breath, and lets it out. "Half of everything of mine."Parad inclines his head, curious even as his lips quirk up in a faint smile. "...That sounds like a proposal."
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538683
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	You can have half

**Author's Note:**

> TIMELINE: Post-canon; pre-relationship

* * *

**"You can have half."**

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Emu looks on in concern when he sees Parad standing in the middle of the living room of their apartment; a small box of the bugster's belongings right by his feet. Since today is the day that Parad is finally moving in with him, Emu thought he'd be more excited.

Parad jumps slightly in surprise before he swivels to Emu and that's when he realises how lost his best friend looks at that moment.

"I...um," Parad stutters and that alone is alarming because Parad rarely ever _stutters_. The tall bugster then gestures to the apartment, forehead creasing. "I don't know how to do this, Emu."

Emu walks closer until he's standing in front of Parad before he takes one of Parad's hands into his own. "Do what?"

"Live like a human." Parad grasps his hand in a tight grip before it eases, shoulders hunching as he ducks his head. "I mean, I know that I need to make up for my sins—"

"Parad." Emu tilts Parad's chin up, eyes locking firmly. "I would _never_ ask you to be something you're not."

Shoulders slumping, Parad frowns. "Then what do you _want_ me to be?"

"I just want you to be _you_ ," he murmurs, shifting his hand up until he's cradling Parad's cheek.

Parad tilts his head and leans into his touch, brows furrowing in worry. "Even if I'm not human?"

"Yes," he says firmly, voice breaking no argument. "Just as long as you're Parad and no one else."

"But..." Eyes darting away, Parad bites his lip. "What if I don't exactly _know_ who I am anymore? I mean...at first, I thought fighting you was my purpose but I found out that wasn't right nor it's something I want anymore."

When Parad looks at him again, Emu feels his heart ache at the pained and haunted look in the bugster's eyes.

"I don't want to be an existence that hurts you ever again."

"And you're not like that, Parad." Emu intertwines their fingers together and gives Parad's hand a squeeze. "You're _not._ "

Parad growls in frustration, his free hand ruffling his curls into disarray. "Then what _am_ I?"

"You're _**Parad**_." Taking a deep breath, he raises their clasped hands to rest it against his chest; right where his heart lies. "My partner. My best friend." Emu catches his bugster's gaze, determined and sincere. "You're someone very precious to me— arguably the most important person in my life even."

For a long, weighing moment, Parad stares unblinkingly at him before he clenches his eyes shut as a stray tear streams down his face. Letting out a shuddering sigh, Parad steps close and rest their foreheads together as the bond they share pulses with tender warmth.

"Thank you, Emu." Parad pulls back, smiling fondly at him with a bright sheen in his eyes. "You're the most important person in my life too." Reaching out, his bugster brushes Emu's bangs away with trembling fingers before they linger at his jaw. "My most favourite."

While he can see that some of the weight has lifted off from Parad's shoulders, Emu can still sense a certain thread of melancholy from his best friend.

"What's wrong?" Emu asks, voice nothing more than a whisper.

Parad blinks as he comes out of his daze before shrugging with a self-depreciating smile. "Doesn't seem fair that I'm always taking from you instead of giving."

"It's not taking," he mutters, flicking Parad's nose and watches in amusement when his partner lets out a yelp. "It's _having._ "

At the pout Parad gives him, Emu laughs even as a particular thought crosses his mind— something that he's been thinking about for quite some time; ever since Parad was resurrected.

The thought or well, idea comes back to him with deliberate purpose. When Emu had time to think about it, he realised with a sinking heart that when he and Parad were torn apart, Parad lost a great deal of his old life; especially in terms of security and stability (being around Dan Kuroto for six years _cannot_ be a good influence, or a _healthy_ one at that). Emu may not remember much whenever Parad took over when they shared the same body, but Emu does know that there are habits and quirks, even interests that he used to have that were abruptly lost when Zaizen operated on them. Heck, some of the things he bought back then ended up carefully placed in storage because while he had no interest in those items, Emu somehow _knew_ they were important.

They used to share a life together. It feels...wrong, _horrible_ even, not to do so again. It feels like they can finally rebuild their life back together again after missing so many pieces for far too long.

So the idea comes and Emu wonders if he's allowed to ask.

Leading them to the couch, he sits and watches as Parad unpacks his scarce belongings. If it could even be said as such since it's just game cartridges and a familiar pair of black and magenta headphones.

"I always wondered where that went," he muses, pointing at the headphones.

Parad rubs his neck with a sheepish chuckle. "Sorry. I just wanted something of our past with me." His bugster extends the headphones to him with a wry grin. "Thought I should give it back to you now though since it was yours."

And that seals it.

"No." Placing a hand on top of Parad's, he smiles. "It's ours. Always has and always will be— just like everything else."

Parad raises a brow in question. "What do you mean?"

They've shared everything else between them (having their souls merged into one can do that), so what's the harm if there's more?

Clearing his throat, Emu folds his legs indian style on the couch and faces Parad, squaring his shoulders. "Um...I know I can't offer much but since you're starting a new chapter in your life, I was hoping that you can have half...that is, if you want?"

"Eh?" Blinking rapidly, Parad then squints at him as he unconsciously mirrors his position. "Half of what?"

Emu takes a deep breath, and lets it out. "Half of everything of mine."

Parad inclines his head, curious even as his lips quirk up in a faint smile. "...That sounds like a proposal."

"Well, aren't we technically married? Having our souls merged into one and all," he points out jokingly with a grin. "Isn't that where the whole 'you're me and I'm you' came to be?"

"...true," Parad eventually mumbles, cradling his chin in thought. "I guess that's one way of seeing it."

"So, what do you say?" Leaning forward, he offers a fist to Parad. "Together?"

Parad stares at him in thoughtful silence, as if he's at war with himself. Emu tries to decipher the complicated emotions within the bond; picking up tendrils of hope, guilt, and deep longing that are the brightest of them all. Aware of his clumsiness in using the bond still, it doesn't stop Emu from doing his best to send waves of reassurance and affection; his own deep longing echoing Parad's to an aching degree.

Finally, his best friend smiles and the tension eases out of his shoulders while their bond thrums with relief and joy.

Parad knocks their fists together with a laugh. "Together."

"Awesome!" Relief makes Emu intertwine their fingers as he smiles. "Now then...since you're all settled, what should we do next?"

Parad lets out a contemplative hum before a wide, mischievous grin takes over his face.

Uh oh...that never bodes well.

"Well, you _did_ say we're technically married..." Parad begins, rising to stand in front of him before he snaps his fingers.

There's a flash of pixels and Emu has to blink a few times to clear the spots in his eyes.

"What are you doi...ng?"

Forgoing his usual outfit, Parad stands in front of him in a shirt and jeans that are well worn and soft at the edges, an apron on his front with his curls tousled and sleep soft. The smile on Parad's lips is playful yet comforting with warm affection that leaves a soft, pleasant ache in Emu's heart as it gives a heavy thump.

Oh.

Oh, he's in _so_ much trouble.

Smile widening, Parad approaches him with slow grace and Emu can do nothing but stare as his best friend reaches out to cup Emu's cheek and coos softly.

"Since it's been a long day, what would you like first? Dinner? A bath? Or perhaps..." Abruptly, the bugster's smile and voice turn coy and seductive as he brushes his thumb across Emu's lips. "Me?"

Amused and flustered in equal measures, Emu grabs a couch cushion and lets it fly.

Parad ducks with a loud cackle and sprints away deeper into their apartment as Emu gives chase.

"Come back here, you gremlin!"

"Kyaaa~! Don't be so rough now, darling~!"

Emu has no idea what life has in store for the both of them but, he knows there won't ever be a dull moment with Parad at his side.


End file.
